Her resolve
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: How is Korra after the whole Zaheer and the Red Lotus incident? A small one-shot of our favourite avatar and her reason to get stronger. Inspired by Book 4 trailer.


**AN: Literally made this up when I was busy writing another chapter for my Fairy Tail X Naruto fic! **

**So, I saw the latest trailer and I noticed how Korra cut her hair, which was kinda similar to what Zuko did back in TheLastAirbender. **

**So in the trailer, there was something Korra that made me realized this…. Feeling that says, 'I have to be stronger than I once was' So I wrote this small oneshot to give my take how she got this resolve. I mean, what's more badass than a female character cutting her hair short?!**

_/Her Resolve/_

"Why?!" Korra threw her bouquet of flowers at the door of her bedroom, realizing what she did, the young adult screamed even louder when she remembered that it was a gift from Mako. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if she did not turn herself up! Now look at her! She's a crippled! Who would want an avatar that couldn't walk, who couldn't save people's lives? Why must everything happen to her?

She was on the floor, the girl tried to walk but failed. She had been doing this for the past hour. Trying. Attempting to stand her ground and surprise everybody that she's fine! That she's not a weak baby! Korra pushed herself against her bed and huffed tiredly while leaning her head on the soft mattress, staring lifelessly at the door of her room.

The frustration for not walking for months had taken a toll on her. They said she will walk again but when?! When can she walk again?! More tears rolled down her cheek, the stress, the pain… it always happened whenever she saw her friends, her family gave her 'that' look. She hated it, always hated it since the day she could talk.

Pity, she don't need pity! How does it feel like to be a once strong and _nearly_ godly-figure to look like a mere hopeless girl, brooding at her legs at her _life_!

She chocked out another hoarse laugg, 'Why… First it was Amon, then Vaatu and now Zaheer. Why must everyone be like that? The world could be a better place without these kind of people…' She peered over to the coffee table by her bed and gave a half-smile at the picture that rests on it. It was a picture of her with Mako, Bolin and Asami. The four of them did a candid on it and it was right after the battle with Amon. They got a small celebration back then.

It was… the good times when only Amon was lost. She tried to stay positive that after the equalist incident, she hoped that everything was going to be okay until the whole spirit fiasco came that make Amon look like an ant.

Even though her battle with Vaatu was taxing, Korra again tried to remain the girl who she once was but after losing her connection to past avatars, it brought out something inside her that reminded of the time she lost her bending to Amon. But unlike then, this was irreversible. She cannot seek help from Aang or any of her past lives for matters and questions that can benefit her of her future battles.

She brought her hands to the bed's ledge and pushed herself up onto the mattress and propped her head against the headboard, she had many _many_ things going in her head right now, many doubts, many regrets. Oh how she wished that she could just go back to the past and erased the time she wasted and spoilt.

She could have prevented herself from doing many selfish and dumb actions that made her the person she is now. Looking back, Korra chuckled at her antics. She was very inpatient with her air bending training with Tenzin and how she reacted when she found out she was the next avatar.

She was toddler then, but she could earth bend back at her village! She gave her parents a scare too! Korra giggled softly at her younger self before she slowly stopped and stared back at the quiet room's wall. She really wished for a rewind, so that she could save many and maybe just maybe stop all this from happening to her.

The girl sighed and brought her hands before clenching them, a determined look flashed across her once teary ones, "I _will_ be strong. I_ have_ to be strong. I cannot let _this_ happen again…" She declared and closed her eyes, wanting herself to sleep.

_/Her Resolve/_


End file.
